A Second Chance
by IceLegatus
Summary: Caught in a nigga moment with Riley and Caesar, Huey is faced with death but when he is given a second chance he must find a way to end the nigga moment without any of them dead or in jail. This is for Secrets4theunderground's new contest.
1. Chapter 1 Heaven

**A/N:** So here is a new story for Secrets4theunderground's new contest on Nigga moments. I apologize in advance for a certain word used in this chapter but it fit in the sentence and seemed like the most real thing someone would say in the state the character was in at the time. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony pictures Inc. does.

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Heaven

Huey stood with his arms out staring down the business ends of two pistols, making him go cross eyed to see both. In his own outstretched arms he held two Colts holding them at nearly a ninety degree angle from his body.

In the sights of both his guns were on his right his former best friend Caesar and on his left his younger wannabe gangster brother Riley.

"Drop da guns niggas," Riley shouted angrily at both him and Caesar gesturing with his guns.

"Not this time, this nigger's got to pay," Caesar said jabbing his right pistol at Huey. "Only one of us can come out of his."

"She's mine," Huey growled back and if Riley had not been holding him up with his own guns, he would pounced on his former best friend and beaten him to death with his fists.

"Nigga dat don't matter, ya'll messed up mah new Nikes," Riley cried slightly drawing their attention to the black scuff marks on his white Nike Basketball shoes. "Both ya'll niggas gonna pay for dis."

"Please Huey, Caesar stop this foolishness," Jazmine cried off to the side. Huey had forgotten she was there, all his attention on the triggers of the guns pointed at him.

"Hush bitch, dis ain't involving ya," Riley snapped at her.

"This has everything to do with her," Caesar snapped back at Riley waving his gun at the youngest member of the Mexican standoff.

"And she isn't a bitch, nigga, she's my girlfriend," Huey added and the anger of the standoff shifted from being equally between the three members of the standoff to being largely on Riley for a moment, but not for long.

"Wait, wait, wait nigga she's my girlfriend," Caesar argued and once again the anger shifted back to being equally between all members and they were back to square one. No one wanted to stand down afraid the other would shoot and each wanted to shoot but was afraid the other member of the standoff would shoot them at the same time.

"I'm no one's girlfriend," Jazmine cried weakly, tears welling quickly in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as she watched helplessly sitting from in the corner with her legs bent behind her.

They all squeezed the triggers of their guns a little tighter as they each reacted to one another's movements.

Suddenly everything stopped for Huey and it was like he was watching the scene from above. They all pulled their triggers and six bullets fired simultaneously.

All at the same time the bullets hit each of them in the forehead and it was over. Huey, Caesar, and Riley crashed to the ground. Their eyes were cold and lifeless like glass as their blood pooled around them mingling in the centre to form a single indistinct puddle of bright red liquid.

Huey watched the scene for a split second before everything went white and his life flashed before his eyes. He watched his short fifteen year life flash before his eyes. The day his parents died, their funeral, then the day their Granddad moved them from Chicago to Woodcrest then the day he moved them from Chicago to Woodcrest. The day he met Jazmine on the hill lingered longer than the others and it tugged at him especially how cold he had been to Jazmine back then. It was quickly followed by the day he met Caesar the only other real black person in the neighbourhood not related to him. The memories seemed to overlap and Huey watched them simultaneously. He lingered on those two moments for what seemed like an eternity as they played over and over in his head.

When the memories finally moved on it was just more of Jazmine and Caesar: the day Jazmine asked him what was in his hair, creating the Whoopi's with Caesar, tossing a trashcan at Wuncler's lemonade stand and freeing Jazmine from his extortionist ways, trying to find a boyfriend for Condoleezza Rice with Caesar.

Next came memories of Riley like the time he tried to kidnap Oprah with Ed and Rummy and he had beaten him for it, fighting the Hateocracy, grounding him while Granddad did it big, giving Riley a bullet proof vest only to get it back with a bullet in the front.

Suddenly his memories ended short of the events leading up to the standoff. His memories were replaced by white fluffy clouds surrounding a giant gold gate. Out front of the gate was a line of people all heading to a desk were a dark skinned man sat.

"Huey Freeman," a deep voice said into his head.

"Who is this?" Huey asked cautiously looking around for the source of the voice but he could not find it. If he did not know better he would have sworn he was in the Christian version of the afterlife.

"I am God, Huey Freeman," the voice said.

"God as in God, God the father of Jesus Christ?" Huey asked in disbelief. If this was the Christian Heaven how was he, a disbeliever, here? Were they showing him what he would be missing before sending him to Hell for heresy?

"Yes, Huey Freeman, God as in _the_ God," the voice chuckled and Huey's world trembled.

"Why are you talking to me?" Huey asked looking around for the white bearded man. If they had been right about this much already, why would he assume they were wrong about God's appearance?

"Your life is interesting," the voice said. "But I don't like how it ended."

"So change it. You're God, "Huey said seeing a chance.

"Why so you can go back and have another nigga moment? I don't think so," the voice chuckled again.

"Then what are you talking about?" Huey asked getting annoyed even though it was God who he was talking too.

"Oh, I don't know maybe we should have a look back," the voice said.

"Wait a second you're not God," Huey said suddenly, recognizing the voice's speech tendencies.

"Of course I am," the voice coughed.

"No you're not."

"Then who am I Huey Freeman?" the voice asked.

Huey gave him a rare smile, "You're the White Shadow."

The White Shadow stepped out of the clouds dressed in a black suit with black shades while saying, "I guess I can't hide it forever." As he stepped out of the clouds, the white fluffy clouds disappeared being replaced by a simple white existence. The gates disappeared along with the people and St. Peter leaving only Huey and the White Shadow in a horribly white reality.

"This is not really Heaven?" Huey asked looking around for something not completely white.

"No it's not," the White Shadow said.

"Then where are we?"

"Can't you guess Huey? We're in your head," the White Shadow said and the whiteness turned back into reality and the disembodied Huey could see that he, Caesar, and Riley were still in their Mexican standoff.

"So I'm not dead yet?" Huey asked looking at the scene in wonder. "I didn't kill them."

"Not yet, but what I showed you is the outcome of this nigga moment as things stand right now," the White Shadow explained walking through the standoff looking at the muzzle of Huey's gun that he had pointed at Caesar.

"They deserve it," Huey said angrily looking at the hate in Caesar's and Riley's eyes.

"Do they really?"

"They do?" Huey said with conviction.

"Do you deserve it as well?" the White Shadow asked but when Huey went to answer he held up his hand. "No don't answer that now. Why don't you think back on what led up to this point and them tell me."

"I know the outcome it will always be this," Huey said stubbornly.

"How can you be sure? Are you part of an all seeing organization? I think not. Just go back and look over everything and I mean everything," the White Shadow said. "And remember there is always more than two ways for a nigga moment to end, there is not just death or jail."

"Fine," Huey grumbled closing his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2 Protest

**A/N:** So here is a new story for Secrets4theunderground's new contest on Nigga moments. I apologize in advance for a certain word used in this chapter but it fit in the sentence and seemed like the most real things someone would say in the state the character was in at the time. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony pictures Inc. does. Any opinion state within this work of B.E.T. or any other group or person is not a reflection of the author's opinion but that of the characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Protest

Huey sat against the large tree on the hill reading a biography of Ghandi. He did not exactly agree with Ghandi's methods of nonviolence but there were still some things to learn from men like Ghandi and M.L.K.

The sun was out in full force that day and there was not a cloud in the bright blue sky. It had been a quiet day so far as it was too hot for most people to be out and about and they were staying in their air conditioned houses or pools to escape it. The malls and theatres were probably jam packed with people trying to escape the heat too.

As a true and proud African Huey believed he should be able to withstand the heat and earlier that morning he had gathered his book and a large bottle of nearly frozen water and headed for the hill. To further prove his immunity to the heat he had scheduled a protest against B.E.T for later that afternoon.

When a heavy breathing shadow blocked out his light Huey looked up with his eyes to see his best friend Michael Caesar standing over him, his dreads soaked with sweat but none the less there was a smile on his face. He was the only person in the neighbourhood who put up with his conspiracy theories, constant pessimism, and hateful lectures against almost just about everything.

"Why are you outside?" Caesar asked wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm reading can't you see that," Huey said returning his eyes to his book.

"Yeah but you could be doing that inside where it is nice and cool instead out outside in this desert heat," Caesar said sitting down beside him. "Can we go back to your house?"

"No we are Africans and we are the people of the sun. This heat is nothing," Huey refused mindlessly twisting off the cap of his half empty, half frozen water bottle with one hand. He brought the bottle to his lips careful not to let the condensation on the bottle drip on the pages of his book, the ice block inside clunking against the plastic side as he moved the bottle around.

"You've been out here all morning. I think you've proven how African you are Huey. Let's go back, the governors debate is on," Caesar tried to entice him with politics but Huey would not be moved, he had other motives for not returning home.

"No if I go back Granddad will make me do chores," Huey said closing his book. He would not be able to read with Caesar chatting it up in his ear.

"Then let's go to the movies. _Lottery Ticket_ is playing," Caesar offered going down his mental list of things that might get Huey inside an air conditioned building and out of the heat.

"I'm not going to see our people embarrass themselves once again," Huey refused.

"Jazmine said she was coming up here," Caesar said playing his last card. "She's carrying a monopoly board game. I think she wants you to play with her."

Huey practically jumped to his feet grabbing his bottle of water as he got up. "I need some new books. Let's go to the mall."

"Now you're talking," Caesar said with a victorious smile. Jazmine was not even home. He had seen her pile into her dad's car with her mom and they were all wearing Usher shirts so they would be gone most of the day.

They caught the bus at the corner and took it down to Woodcrest mall and as Huey had thought the mall was packed with people, mostly white people all trying to escape the heat.

"We should have just stayed on the hill," Huey grumbled as they forced their way through hot and sticky white people trying to get to the book store at the other end of the mall. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought it would be cooler," Caesar grunted trying to force his way around a particularly obese white man, but he just ended up getting bounced around by the people.

"It seems almost half the city had the same idea," Huey said grabbing hold of Caesar's wrist and dragging him through the last few people and into the bookstore. Oddly enough even with the sea of people outside there were only a few people in the store. Without all the bodies clogging up the air in the rest of the mall they finally felt the air conditioning they had originally came here to find inside the empty store.

"I've never been so happy to see so many books in my life," Caesar sighed standing under one the store's vents and letting the cold air wash over him.

"Me neither," Huey said heading for the political section to see what he could dig up.

"Stephen Colbert," Huey said picking up the satirical news hosts book. "Why is this here?"

"No clue," Caesar said taking the book and flipping through it. "But it's probably the best thing on the shelf."

"What about this one?" Huey said sarcastically pulling out _Strom Thurmond: And the Politics of Southern Change_.

"Or how about this one?" Caesar said putting down the Colbert book and pulled out _The Prosecution of George W. Bush for Murder_.

Huey took the book from him and opened the front cover. "I don't have this one yet."

"So we're getting it then," Caesar said turning around to look at the history section. "Why not a book on Hitler too?"

"Why I already have the newer version?" Huey said and Caesar just rolled his eyes expecting that answer.

"What time is it?" Caesar asked as they went up to the cashier's counter.

"Almost three," Huey said looking at the clock on the wall behind the cashier. "We have to get down to the meeting place."

"Awe that means were have to go through that again," Caesar whined looking at the sea of people with dread.

"We have to," Huey said sharing his dread. "We'll have to take it like a pool of cold water and just dive in."

"I don't wanna," Caesar refused shaking his head and stepping away from the crowd. "No you can't make me."

"Let's go," Huey said grabbing the bag with his book in it with one hand and Caesar's arm with his other. Pulling his reluctant friend behind him, Huey forced his way into the sea of people fighting the current to get back to the doors.

Gasping for breath Huey squeezed out of the mall with Caesar close behind him. "I hate white people."

"I hate hot days and air conditioned malls," Caesar replied as they went to wait for the bus.

The bus took them home, but they only stayed long enough to grab their picket signs and left before Granddad could push any chores on them. Catching another bus they headed down to Wuncler Plaza where they were met by a bunch of protesters provided secretly by Rollo Goodlove.

"Alright we need to get B.E.T. off the air once and for all. This is not my first rally against B.E.T. but I want it to lead to my last," Huey said to the gathered people dressed in his olive green jacket.

Beside him Caesar just rolled his eyes again. Everything had to be about Huey at these things. He had been there since the beginning but never did Huey ever mention his contributions. When he went on his hunger strike he was right there with him but never did he get on TV, not even a name drop, but he let that one go since it was the only time they got on TV and Rollo Goodlove had hijacked the protest anyway. Besides this time Huey had promised to share the glory with him.

They were not an hour into the protest before another group of protesters showed up supporting B.E.T. and only minutes after that the riot police showed up. They formed a wall of riot shields, tasers, and barking dogs between the two groups. This was not the first meeting between the two groups and the last one had gotten pretty violent with several people sent to the hospital.

"B.E.T. needs to go. It is ruining black people everywhere. We don't need no more niggas we need smart educated black people," Huey shouted through a megaphone while his protester shouted 'No more B.E.T.' in the background.

On the other side the riot police wall the protesters were shouting "B.E.T. is good, haters go home."

It took just minutes for the protest to turn violent as one of the B.E.T. supports hurled a brick at Huey that missed horribly. The riot line was not able to hold back pressure from both sides and folded. Both sides collided like two hurricanes and their protest signs turned from being signs of protest to weapons of protest.

Huey was in the thick of it using his own sign that read 'B.E.T. the parasite of African Americans' as a kendo stick. He smashed the sign over the head of the nearest B.E.T. supporter and the white sign broke off leaving Huey with just the wooden pole. With the unwieldy part of his weapon gone he jabbed the end into the stomach of another supporter before bringing it down on his back. Behind him Caesar was guarding his back with his own sign beating away anyone trying to get at his best friend.

It only took the police moments to regroup around their vans and pull out their night sticks. They advanced on the fighting protesters in a line banging their shields with their night sticks trying to scare the protesters before resorting to violence. As their shields made contact with the fighting protesters it became a three way fight as both sides turned on the riot police while still fighting each other.

"Caesar to the right," Huey said using his stick to block the sign of the B.E.T. in front of him before twisting his arm to deflect the sign. Behind him Caesar pivoted to this right smashing his own half broken sign into the side of the incoming protester's head dropping him in a heap. After deflecting the sign Huey quickly brought one end of his stick up rapidly hitting the man in the face before winding up a little and hitting in the side of the knees. The man bent a little and Huey quickly smacked him in the arm and the protester dropped his sign before Huey finally delivered the knockout blow.

"Do you have to be so fancy?" Caesar asked under the pressure of three B.E.T. supporters who were trying to get at Huey. He had a welt forming on his arm and a small cut on his face already and his eye would probably blacken in a few hours.

"Sorry," Huey said quickly coming to his friend's aide. Between the two of them they beat back the three B.E.T. supporters only to see a fire truck pulling up its siren lights flashing but the sound of the sirens lost in the sounds of the fighting.

When the truck stopped a general cry of "they got a hose" spread throughout the fighting protesters just before that very same hose began pumping water into the groups. The water stopped the fighting close to the police and the truck but it kept going further away until a second cry of "dogs" went up and the police unleashed their dogs. The fighting stopped then and everyone ran deserting the Plaza dogs on their heels.

Most of the protesters escaped but Huey stood his ground waiting to oncoming dogs and the hose.

"Let's go Huey," Caesar pleaded with his friend grabbing his arm as thye got hit by the end of the water stream from the hose. As the ring leaders of the protest if they were got caught they would definitely be going to jail.

"No you can run if you want to but I'm going to see this through," Huey said shaking out of Caesar's grip.

Caesar looked at the far end of the Plaza and freedom and back at his friend before looking back at freedom. Groaning he stood beside Huey as the police surrounded them. When they shouted to raise their hands Caesar threw up his hands staring daggers at his best friend. Why couldn't he have run like everyone else? Why did her have to be so stubborn? Now they were going to jail for who knew how long.

The riot police pulled their hands behind their backs and tightly put on their hand cuffs while reading them their rights.

As they were put in the back of two police cruiser, Caesar looked over at Huey and said, "Thanks a lot Huey."

The cruisers took them to the police station where several local news channels and newspaper reports was waiting outside the police station for the two ringleaders, or so Caesar thought. As soon as they were out of the cruiser Caesar expected the onslaught of questions from the reporters but it did not come.

Instead all the reporters and cameras swarmed Huey pummelling him with questions as the police led Caesar up to the station. As he passed the horde of reporters he heard one question and one answer. A hook nosed reporter asked Huey, "So how does a single fifteen year old boy manage to construct a rally such as this all by himself?"

Caesar waited for Huey to correct the reporter but he did not instead he said, "It took a lot of smarts and many hours of dedicated planning to pull off, but B.E.T. must be stopped and I Huey Freeman will be the one to do so."

"Oh that was an ugly blow," one of the police officers holding Caesar said to his partner.

Caesar's jaw dropped he could not believe it. Not only had Huey gotten him arrested for some stupid rally but now he had gone back on his promise and left him out of the spotlight again. He had let the last time slide but this time would be a different case. He had stood by who he believed to be his best friend and was willing to go to jail for him and now that same best friend simply forgot all the effort he had put it this rally with him even though he did not wholly believe in the cause. He had stuck his head out his for Huey and Huey was dropping the guillotine.

He tried to hear the rest of the conversation but the officers tugged on his cuffs and dragged him up the stairs to and into the station to get booked.

Outside Huey faced the reports having completely forgotten about Caesar. "Yes I do not believe B.E.T. is helping black culture that is why I set up this rally. They are a parasite on our culture and they have to be removed violently if the need arises that is why I have taken up this cause, even if I'm the only one who stands up against the evil of B.E.T." Huey answered a reporter's question before the officers restraining him decided that they had enough of standing around with the reporters and hauled him inside. He was sat down briefly beside Caesar who just glared angrily at him until an officer took his best friend away for fingerprinting.

"What's his problem?" Huey said watching his friend disappear through a door.

* * *

**There you go Chapter 2 and the Nigga moment is building.**


	3. Chapter 3 Moment Averted

**A/N:** Here is the third Chapter and the nigga moment is building. Will all hell break lose in the holding cell of a Woodcrest police station? This is story is for Secrets4theunderground's new contest on Nigga moments. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony pictures Inc. does.

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Moment Averted

Huey rubbed his wrists after an officer removed his handcuffs and shoved him in a holding cell. The cell was empty but for his best friend who had a disgruntled look on his face and an odd gleam in his eyes. He sat down on the bench beside Caesar but as soon as he touched the bench Caesar got up and moved to a bench across the cell.

"What's going on?" Huey asked confused. Had he done something to anger his best friend? Why was he avoiding him?

"You're really asking that? For a supposed genius your rather dense sometimes huh Huey," Caesar commented a little anger seeping out through his voice.

"Fine be a little girl then Serena," Huey replied, Caesar's tone putting him on the defensive.

"You know what screw you Huey I'm done, finished. I've put up with your crap for five years now and I don't want to take it anymore," Caesar spat standing up and gesturing angrily as he yelled. "You're stupid protests, crazy schemes, and dumb papers. Not once did I complain and every single time I stood beside you I took the beatings, the hoses, the jail time and still came to the next one ready for more because I was your friend and that's what friends do."

"Where is all this coming from?" Huey asked taken back by Caesar's sudden tirade. His tone though was ramping up his own anger and without any real provocation was heading toward a nigga moment. Even knowing this, Huey could not stop all he could do was try to fight his own anger and try to stop the nigga moment by not giving it it's needed participates.

"Oh I don't know why don't you think about it Huey. Really think about it Huey. What did we do today and what did you not do that you promised to do this time," Caesar said balling his fists and then releasing them before repeating.

"We went to a rally, normal stuff for the second Friday of the month," Huey said as if he was talking to some with a mental disability.

"And what happened after that?" Caesar asked grasping one of the bars of their holding cell and shaking his arm.

"We got arrested again," Huey continued talking slowly. Had the pressure gotten to his best friend? Was Caesar cracking under some unknown force he did not know about? "Are you angry that we got arrested again?"

"Partially but what happened after that?"

"We came here and you're acting like PMSing thirteen year old girl," Huey answered starting to get annoyed with Caesar's ranting. He did not force the Brooklyn native to come on the rallies. He chose to come and now he was blaming him for the consequences. He was acting like an ignorant nigga and Huey saw a side of Caesar he did not think was there. That side could spell danger for the two of them if things did not stop soon.

"Ah see you don't even think about it, that's what's got me angry," Caesar shouted stepping toward him.

"Then explain it to me. We aren't niggas this shouldn't be heading to where it's going," Huey tried one more time to avert the nigga moment he knew was coming but he knew as Caesar came closer that he was fighting a losing battle and it was only a matter of time before things got out of hand and being in a cell did not help. The police were probably only looking for a reason to keep them locked up longer and Caesar was about to give them a solid excuse to put two more black men in jail.

"The reporters, Huey, the reporters. You left me out yet again. I could have fled and been spared this..." He spread his arms out wide and did a circle. "...but I stayed with you, Huey, and got arrested for the third time this year and yet you failed once again to give me any credit for any part of the rally. I've been beaten to a pulp watching your back, I'm soaking wet, and was almost bitten by a dog, but you just ignore my contributions. I'm not your subordinate Huey I'm an equal partner in everything the bad and the good but you keep withholding the good from me," Caesar ranted advancing closer to Huey his muscles twitching under the pressure of his building anger. "You can't just expect me to stand there and take everything for nothing Huey not forever."

"I didn't mean to," Huey tried to apologize but Caesar was not having it not this time.

"You didn't mean to nigga that's it, that's all you got? Look at my face. Look at my arms. I took shot after shot for you and you treat me like some common grunt and all you have to say for yourself is I didn't mean to," Caesar said before suddenly rushing at Huey.

With faster reflexes Huey got out of the way at the last second, jumping up onto the bench and running down its length. Unable to stop his momentum Caesar tripped over the bench and went face first into the cement ground of the holding cell. While the fall hit him physically it felt no different from the strikes he had taken during the rally. What hurt the most was his pride and it only served to anger him more.

Quickly getting back to his feet Caesar charged Huey again and once again Huey simply moved along the bench allowing Caesar to trip over it. "Why are we doing this?" he asked his best friend who was taking a little longer to get back to his feet.

"Nigga just stand still," Caesar growled beyond logical talking. He charged again and this time Huey jumped off the bench and pushed Caesar back so he would not fall on the bench. His own anger at Caesar's senseless attack on him escaped for a moment and when he pushed Caesar back he pushed a little too hard and Caesar fell back into the cell bars.

"I don't want to hurt you Caesar," Huey warned as Caesar charged him again and this time Huey locked up with him for a second before tossing him to the side.

"But I want to hurt you. You'll pay for all the crap you've put me through nigga," Caesar went to charge him again and Huey locked up with him again. Before he could throw Caesar away the police broke into the holding cell and separated the two friends. While it only took one officer to pull Huey away who simply complied with the officer it took three fully grown officers to push Caesar to the other side of the holding cell while he thrashed and cursed and tried with all his being to get back at Huey.

"What the hell happened in here?" the black officer restraining Huey asked him, his arms locked around Huey's so he could not move them and one leg wrapped around both his so if he could not walk.

"I don't know he snapped. Something about not receiving the recognition he deserved. I tried to talk him down but he just attacked me," Huey said going limp in the officer's grasp to show he was not a threat.

"Sounds like a nigga moment to me. You're extremely lucky you were not drawn into it. You must have the fortitude of a Buddha," the officer said releasing him once he released Huey was not about to rush back over there and start things up again. Meanwhile Caesar continued to resist until the three officers managed to pull him out of the cell and down the hall to one of the interrogation rooms where they locked him inside the room by himself.

"He's my best friend and some things over power ignorance," Huey said staring down the hall Caesar had disappeared.

"Well we caught it early so maybe you guys can still patch things up. A nigga moment is harder to start between friends. You must have done something quite bad to him if he could break the bonds of your friendship that fast," the officer said retreating out of the cell and locking the door again.

"I didn't do anything," Huey replied.

"Maybe but he thinks you did and that's all that matters," the officer said. "By the way we contacted your grandfather and he will be here shortly to pick you guys up, but if he is still like this at that time we will have to keep him here until we feel it is safe to let him out again without him trying to kill you, you know."

"I understand," Huey said lying down on the bench against the far wall of the cell and rubbing his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes Granddad and Riley were standing on the other side of the bars with an embarrassed looking Caesar who was trying to avoid eye contact with him by turning his head away in shame.

"How do you end up in jail so much boy? I expected this from Riley but not you. You were supposed to be the lesser of two hooligans," Granddad said as the black officer opened the holding cell to release him.

"I can't believe dis nigga. Huey's been in jail five times now and Young Reezy hasn't been once. I need to boost mah game," Riley said earning a smack in the back of the head from Granddad.

"Boy I better not get called down to the police station because of you. If I have to come down here to get you out for doing something stupid you'll be seeing the end of my belt for a week. Damn nigga wants to go to jail there's something not right with you," Granddad said smacking Riley again.

"Are you finished attacking me?" Huey asked the ashamed Caesar waiting for an answer before he stepped out of the safety provided by the holding cell's bars.

"About that," Caesar said still not looking at him. "I'm really sorry I don't know what came over me. I should be getting a Whoopi for dumbest black male of the year."

Huey breathed a small sigh of relief, so small only he knew he had done it and stepped out of the holding cell. "We're cool just chill out next time your angry and remember we should be above nigga moments."

"You're right. You want to hang out on the hill when we get back?" Caesar asked as the officer led them out of the police station.

"Actually I have to visit Jazmine tonight," Huey lied. Right now he needed space to think and he felt Caesar needed more time to cool off before they were alone again, next time he might have had to seriously hurt his best friend to end it and violence never ended a nigga moment.

"For what?"

"It's nearing winter again so I have to start with the annual Santa lectures. I mean what fifteen year old girl still believes in Santa," Huey lied again. "I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Yeah sure," Caesar said a little put off. Maybe it was nearing the time he should tell Huey the biggest reason he was so angry lately.

* * *

**What is the secret Caesar is hiding? Could that secret lead to a full out nigga moment next time?**


	4. Chapter 4 It Takes Two

**A/N:** Here is the fourth and second to last Chapter and the nigga moment has begun. This is story is for Secrets4theunderground's new contest on Nigga moments. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony pictures Inc. does.

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – It Takes Two

Sitting on the couch in living room Huey opened the paper and flipped through the first few pages. With a sigh he skipped right to the world news section near the back, maybe some unbiased news could be found there.

Down the couch Riley was bouncing along with Sgt. Gutta's new and embarrassing to black culture in Huey's opinion song. "Can you stop bouncing Riley?" Huey asked trying to concentrate on the paper but Riley was rocking the whole couch and he was finding it hard to stay focused on the small print.

"Nigga hush," Riley said purposely jumping up and flopping back down right beside him. In response Huey rolled up his newspaper and smacked him across the face before unrolling it and returning to the story he was reading on another oil spill. "Whatcha do dat for nigga?"

"I told you to stop bouncing but you had to be a jerk about it so I'm treating you as you deserve and unless you want my fist in your mouth you better sit down and be quiet or leave," Huey said without taking his eyes away from the paper.

"Nigga ya can't tell me what to do. I'm Young Reezy, da baddest nigga in da neighbourhood," Riley said standing up in front of Huey and doing a gang sign.

"Oh big accomplishment there Riley. You're the biggest nigga out of _all_ four black people in Woodcrest. You must be an extremely talented nigga to pull that off," Huey patronized him the side of his lip twitching up just a little. Normally Caesar would have added something about his mother or made fun of Riley himself but his friend was not here today and had been coming by less and less often over the last week. Huey could not think of a day that went by before the rally where he had not seen Caesar at least once during the course of a day, but now he had not seen him in three days. Without his friend there after so many years Huey suddenly realised that he needed the company of another person even if it was just them mindlessly chattering in his ear. Before Caesar came he could go weeks without having to speak to someone, now he had to resort to spending most of his free time with Jazmine, not that he minded except for her naive choices in talking points.

"Shut up nerd," Riley said unable to think of an intelligent comeback. "I'm leaving nigga, and not cuz ya told me to, but cuz I need to go get me some of dose new Air Force Ones." Before Huey could say anything, not that he was planning to, Riley left the room and he heard the door open and close again.

Huey clicked the remote turning the TV to the news and let it play in the background while he finished his paper, not expecting much from the news. Just as he finished the last page feeling unsatisfied by the stories in today's paper his doorbell rang and Huey got up to the answer the door.

Opening the door he found Jazmine standing on the porch. "Want to help me move some stuff Huey?" she asked and Huey noticed the old raggedy clothes and workmen gloves she was wearing.

"Why are you moving stuff?" Huey asked grabbing his shoes; he had nothing better to do that day.

"I'm painting my room and my Daddy is at work so I need someone to help me move my stuff out of my room so I don't get paint on it," Jazmine smiled skipping alongside Huey as they walked down the street to her house. "I'm going to paint my room a pastel pink this time."

"Pink again," Huey said shaking his head. This was not the first time Jazmine had asked him to help her paint her room. She usually painted her room at least once every year and every time it was a different shade of pink. He would have thought by the age of fifteen she would have gotten over that single colour and maybe decide go with something new and more grown up, but then again she would not be his Jazmine if she was not so innocent. Huey stopped walking suddenly caught by surprise by his own thoughts. When did he start thinking of Jazmine as his? Why was he thinking of Jazmine as his? She wasn't his. She was just a naive girl who pestered him constantly about naive and stupid things.

"I like pink," Jazmine said stopping when she noticed Huey was not walking beside her anymore. "Are you okay Huey?"

"Uh...what...No I'm fine," Huey said shaking the spider web of thoughts in his head out. This was something he would have to sit down and devote all his attention to when he was alone. "Why are we taking everything out of your room?"

"Well I figured since I had to move everything away from the walls so I would not get paint on anything I might as well move some things around while I'm at it," Jazmine said as she opened her front door to let Huey into her empty house.

"So what are we going to do first?" Huey asked. He should have been annoyed having to do something like this, but for some reason he could not tell Jazmine no and beyond all odds he was looking forward to spending the day with her.

"Well you should take these," Jazmine said grabbing another pair of gloves off the small end table beside the door. "We're going to move everything out of my room and into the hallway."

Huey followed her up the stairs and down the hallway that was already full of boxes of small things like her clock and stuffed animals and the bigger and lighter things that Jazmine could move by herself. He moved first to her queen sized bed that had already been stripped of its bedding and mattress. "Did you bring up a socket wrench?"

"Right here," Jazmine said handing him a grey case which he opened to find the wrench and dozens of its attachments. Looking at the bolts that held her bed together he pulled out a couple of the sockets and tried to fit them around the bolt until he found the one that fit snugly. Once he had that socket he attached it to the wrench and proceeded to take apart the bed.

"Hold onto the footboard," he warned standing over one of the side pieces of the bed frame holding it up with one hand while he removed the last bolt with the other. Once the last bolt was out he lowered the side of the bed frame while holding up the headboard so it did not fall on him.

Piece by piece they took the bed out and leaned them against the wall near the mattress and box spring.

"What next?" Huey said wiping his forward as they walked back into the room.

"The dresser," Jazmine said walking over to her long and low dark wood dresser. Huey grabbed one end of the dresser and tilted it toward him so he bore most of the weight and all Jazmine had to do keep the other side off the ground. Walking backward Huey slowly exited the room and took the dresser down to the end of the hallway so it would not clog up the hallway. In this manner they quickly emptied Jazmine's room leaving only the bare four pink walls and the hard wood floor.

While Huey opened the primer and poured it into roller trays Jazmine covered her floor with plastic and began taping up the edges of the walls so primer would not get on the ceiling or the baseboards. She also taped up the light switch and framing around the doorway. Quickly they washed down the wall and applied the primer without saying much to each other. Once the primer was one all the walls and the ceiling Huey poured the pastel pink paint into new roller trays and pulled out new rollers. While not normally wasteful, when it came to painting Jazmine always used new tools so her paint job would not be messed up by accidental crossing of paints or paint and primer.

"Here," Huey said handing her a roller before dipping his own in the pastel pink paint.

"Huey, how come you haven't been hanging out with Caesar anymore?" Jazmine asked rolling the pink paint along her part of the first wall.

"I don't know. I think we need some space so Caesar can calm down after he attacked me. He obviously has some thins he needs to work out so I'm giving him some space. Besides if I was hanging with Caesar who would help you with this?" Huey asked dipping his roller in the paint again.

"Well both of you could help," Jazmine said.

"So you want Caesar to be here," Huey said little hurt and once again he found himself question his own thoughts. Why was he hurt that Jazmine wanted his best friend and a good friend of her own here? Was he jealous?

"I just don't like to see you guys fighting," Jazmine smiled an evil smile slowly spreading on her face but Huey was too distracted by his own thoughts to notice it.

"You should talk to him then because I have no clue why we're even fighting. He's just being a big baby because the reporters don't want to talk with him," Huey said as Jazmine slowly crept toward him sliding her roller tray along with her foot.

"He was over here earlier this morning," Jazmine said suddenly and Huey felt something sharp in his chest. It was like someone had forced a ghost chilli pepper done his throat and duck taped his mouth so none of the heat could escape.

"Why was he over here?" Huey asked aggressively but Jazmine too caught up in what she was doing did not notice the change in his tone.

Jazmine blushed, though no one would ever see it and looked away from him. "He came to confess."

"Confess what?" Huey asked anger rising in his voice but he was not sure why.

"He told me he liked me and...uh...that he...umm...wanted to...uh...take me out on a...umm... date," Jazmine stammered.

"What did you tell him?" Huey asked through clenched teeth.

"I told him I would have to think about it?"

"What's there to think about?"

"Well..uh...I'm not sure yet," Jazmine said. "Let's talk about something about something else because I don't think I will say yes. Caesar nice and all but I didn't think I'm ready for a boyfriend yet."

That last sentence seemed to wipe his anger away like a gust of sweet wind but it also brought a little sadness. Why was he sad? Was it because in that sentence he had been rejected too without even saying anything?

"Okay why are you so close to me? You're supposed to be painting the other side of the wall," Huey said and he received his answer not a second after he closed his mouth and lucky he did as Jazmine flung paint from her roller in his face leaving a long line of paint down his face and shirt.

Huey wiped the paint away from his mouth a mock scowl on his face. "What was that for?"

"Just felt like it," Jazmine smiled before breaking out in laughter.

"Just felt like it huh," Huey said dipping his own roller in his roller tray and flinging a glob of paint at her getting it all in her puffy hair and down her shoulder.

"You'll pay Huey," Jasmine said spinning around to grab the can of paint and hurled its contents at Huey who tried to dodge but could not get out of the way of the entire splash.

With half his body covered in pastel paint Huey just looked at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Oaky you win," he said putting his roller down on the plastic. "We can't waste anymore paint if we want to get this done today."

"As long as you admit defeat you can use the shower. I think you still have some clothes over here from the last time you guys came swimming," Jazmine said and Huey raised his arms up and walked out of the room being careful to get as little paint as he could on the hardwood floor of the hallway.

In the bathroom he found the clothes he had left there two weeks ago and stripped out of his paint covered clothes before starting the shower. Seeing the clothes he realised Jazmine had planned to splash him with paint the whole time. Did that mean she liked him? He knew she liked him a little, but was it more?

He showered quickly and as he was getting out of the shower he heard the doorbell ring and Jazmine going to answer it. Grabbing his clothes he quickly put them on and walked out to the top of the stairs.

From the top of the stairs he could see the front door and what he saw tore him apart from his very core. A step inside the door Caesar had his arms around Jazmine and his lips locked over hers. He could see she was struggling against him but it did not register in his head. What was happening in his head was something he had vowed many times to never let happen. He forgot reason and he forgot all he stood for. He let the beast inside him out and he let ignorance take over.

Huey took the entire flight of stairs in one bound and grabbed Caesar, ripping him away from Jazmine. In the same fluid motion he threw Caesar out the door and onto the lawn and leaped out after him.

On the lawn Caesar scrambled away from the leaping Huey who was prepared to come down on him with his fist in a downward punch. Caesar narrowly avoided the punch by rolling out of the away and stumbled toward the Freeman home hoping that Granddad would be able to stop Huey.

"What the hell Huey?" Caesar shouted back at Huey who was charging at him.

"Keep your dirty nigga lips off my girl," Huey shouted back diving at Caesar and catching him around the waist before dragging him to the ground.

"She's not yours Huey. She's mine. You won't take this away from me too. I asked her first," Caesar growled allowing the anger that he had been possessed within the holding cell take hold of him again. Once again Huey was trying to take what belonged to him for himself and he was not going to let him steal from him again.

Caesar punched Huey in the head twice and Huey stunned by the blows let him go. Scrambling once again back to his feet Caesar ran to the Freeman house. There was no way he was going to beat Huey in a fist fight but he knew how he was going to get an advantage.

* * *

**The nigga moment has finally begun but what is Caesar looking for in the Freeman house that will even out the large gap in fighting abilities between him and Huey? How will Riley end up caught up in the nigga moment?**


	5. Chapter 5 Triple Threat The End

**A/N:** Here is the fifth and final chapter and the nigga moment has begun. This is story is for Secrets4theunderground's new contest on Nigga moments. Please review. Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks Aaron McGruder and Sony pictures Inc. does.

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Triple Threat (The End)

Caesar blew through the Freeman's door he ran passed Riley who was admiring his new shoes just inside the door unwilling to take them off in the house even though it would mean a whopping.

Caesar ran into Riley and Huey's room when he heard Huey come bursting into the house behind. He went straight to Riley's bed and pulled out a large black hard plastic storage bin. Ripping the lid off he began throwing air soft guns out looking for the real ones he knew were buried at the bottom. The guns were a secret from Huey's Granddad who would never allow them to have real guns in the house, but Riley had gotten them from Ed over the years and had hidden them in his container of fake guns, a place Granddad never looked.

Finally finding two real M9s in a bag at the bottom of the bin he climbed out the window as Huey came into the room. Dangling from the roof he dropped into the bushes below. Rolling out of the destroyed bushes he went back in the front door as Jazmine came running up to the house distraught. Seeing the guns in his hand she began to cry and plead for him to stop but he would not listen.

Upstairs Huey found the mess of guns on the floor and guessed what Caesar had done. Shuffling through the scattered guns he found the last two real guns, a pair of Colts. Rather than follow Caesar out the window Huey rushed back out of the room, sliding down the railing he jumped out the front door just in time to bowl over Caesar driving him back out onto the lawn.

Watching the fight unfold Riley quickly ran out of the house hooting and howling in excitement. The only regret he had was that he had not been told about this fight earlier so he could make a little money off it.

Huey and Caesar rolled around on the grass each trying to get the upper hand and it did not take long for Huey's superior strength to win out and he got on top of Caesar pinning down Caesar's arms with his knees. He fed Caesar several punches to the face causing blood to drip from his nose and a cut to form on his lip.

In desperation Caesar did the one thing he could and fired one of his guns. The loud bang of the gunshot surprised Huey and he jumped off Caesar in fright. Scampering away Huey ran into Riley and stepped on his right shoe before cutting off to the side and heading for the garage.

On his feet with lightening speed Caesar chased after Huey taking the same path he did. He slid on the wet grass as he tried to cut to the side to continue after Huey and his muddy shoe stepped on Riley's other brand new shoe before he righted himself and shot off after Huey who was running around the garage.

Riley looked down at his shoes with a look of disbelief. His brows twitched as his mind tried to comprehend what had just happened. All his mind could see were the two muddy marks on his brand new white Air Force Ones.

As it all sank in Riley's disbelief quickly turned to anger and his twitching brow turned to a scowl and his left eye began twitching. "I'll kill both of them!" he shouted running after his brother and Caesar while pulling out his own real guns from the band of his jeans behind his back.

Huey took the corner of the garage at full speed and slid in the mud and wet grass using his hand to stabilize him as he rounded the corner. Once around the corner he stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance and headed for the open kitchen window. As Caesar rounded the corner behind him hopping on one foot firing off rounds from his gun, Huey dove through the window and into the kitchen. He rolled at the end of his leap going right under the table and out the other side.

Caesar made up tremendous ground after that and as Huey came out of his roll he climbed through the window narrowly missing Huey's head putting small holes in his afro. Caesar closed the distance between them and grabbed Huey under the arms. With a loud grunt of exertion he lifted Huey and arching his back suplexed him through the Freeman table. The long wooden table trembled under their force before collapsing under Huey's shoulders and back.

Huey arched his back rocking back and forth in pain as Caesar stumbled to his feet and moved to stand over the groaning Huey. He raised the gun in his right hand and pointed it at Huey's head.

"If I get rid of you no one will stand in mine and Jazmine's way and I will never have to play second fiddle to you Huey," Caesar said putting a little pressure on the trigger of his gun.

He was about to pull the trigger when something slammed hard into his side and drove him to the ground beside Huey. Riley punched him in the gut before getting up off him.

"You'll pay for messing up mah new Air Force Ones niggas," Riley shouted angriely at both of them before stomping Huey in the chest. "I'll have both ya heads for dis. One for each shoe niggas."

"You have no place in this Riley," Huey groaned trying to get to his feet. "Just go play thug somewhere else before I have to get rid of you too."

"Nigga ya can barely stand I'll just finish..." Riley began but he was stopped by a fist connecting with the side of his face. Caesar followed through and Riley twisted around stumbling back and hitting the fridge hard.

"Asshole," Caesar grunted wiping the blood away from his lip. "Huey's mine."

"Bullshit I'm yours," Huey said getting to his feet in a wide stance the top half of his body dangling over his waist as he tried to stay up. If he had shortened his stance he would have fallen over. "Jazmine is mine and if you try to take her away from me. I'll kill you both."

Caesar charged Huey again everyone's guns forgotten on the ground and they locked up in a test of strength both beaten and battered. With his momentum Caesar at first gained the upper hand and pushed Huey back two steps toward the sink. Soon Huey righted the test of strength and began pushing Caesar back. He almost had Caesar bent completely backward When Riley rejoined the fight and swept both their legs out from under him. Caesar hit the ground again, but Huey managed to keep his footing and charge Riley.

He hit Riley in the face with a punch before levelling a knee into his gut and a mixture of spit and blood flew out of Riley's mouth along with a painful grunt. Huey grabbed Riley by his collar and threw him into the fridge again only to be tackled by Caesar and receiver a fist to his own face on the ground. He felt his lip spilt under Caesar's fist and the metallic taste of blood invaded his mouth.

The taste of his own blood only served to anger Huey more and he grabbed Caesar by both sides of his face and wrenched his head to the side throwing Caesar off him. He got back to his feet only to receive a kick to the middle of his back and he stumbled forward into the wall.

With Huey out of the way for a second Riley went back to trying to get his revenge on Caesar, but the Brooklyn native was already on his feet. Caesar narrowly dodged Riley's first punch and scored one of his own sending the smaller Riley tumbling to the ground.

Riley wiped the spit from his chin with the side of his hand and got back to his feet at the same time Huey got back to his. All three of them charged at each other with shouts of rage and they all scored a hit. At the same time they fell back off the fist that connected with the sides of their faces.

Jazmine finally worked up the courage then to enter the room only to find all three boys sprawled out on the splintered remains of the Freeman table. Huey was the first to show signs of consciousness as he reached for the two guns laying near his head. Riley and Caesar did the same grabbing the discarded guns from around them.

"Stop it please," Jazmine cried, tears rolling down her face her heart torn between all three of them. She liked Huey and Caesar and Riley were both her friends. It tore her up to see them trying so desperately to tear each other apart.

They stood at nearly the same time holding their guns out at each other in a triangle of deadly metal.

"Drop da guns niggas," Riley said through his busted up mouth.

"So here we are again," the White Shadow said to Huey standing in the middle of all three of them. "Have you learned anything in yourself reflection?"

"Only that Caesar is a real asshole," Huey said and the White Shadow let out an exasperated sigh.

"Really that is all you learned from all that," the White Shadow sighed. "You aren't going to take any responsibility for this mess."

"How is it my fault?" Huey asked.

"Well you got him arrested and then you just forgot about his sacrifice. Did you ever once thank him for standing by you?" the White Shadow asked suddenly appearing behind Huey.

"I guess not," Huey stammered embarrassed that he was being chewed out by his stalker.

"And did you once stop to consider Caesar's feelings toward Jazmine? You spent the last five years pushing her further and further away and now that you decide that you are ready to let her in you feel she should just fall into your arms. The real world does not work that way Huey Freeman," the White Shadow continued to chastise him.

"I guess so."

"Then there is your brother," the White Shadow said appearing beside his brother. "Well I guess he's just an idiot. But he is your brother and you did ruin his shoes."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" Huey asked stepping toward the White Shadow who appeared beside him again.

"Ah so you are admitting that at least some of this mess is your fault," the White shadow said sweeping his hand across the scene before him.

"Yes some of it is my fault. I've been a complete jerk and I was too arrogant to admit it," Huey said falling to his knees.

"Finally you see the light," the White Shadow said dramatically. "Now we can finally move onto solving our little predicament here."

"What should I do? I don't want to kill either of them or send them to jail," Huey cried.

"You'll have to address each of the problems that created this mess and find the solution to each one and solve it," the White Shadow told him and put his index finger on Huey's forehead. "Now go back and defuse this mess."

Huey's vision distorted again and everything went white before he found himself back in his body staring down the business ends of Riley and Caesar's guns.

"We need to stop this," Huey said looking at his brother and best friend. "This is stupid."

"It ain't stupid nigga ya messed up mah new shoes. I spent weeks saving for dese," Riley said angrily waving his gun at him.

"If I agree to buy you new sneakers will you put down your gun Riley?" Huey asked lowering the gun he had facing his brother.

"Just like dese ones?" Riley asked intrigued by Huey's offers.

"Whatever shoes you want?" Huey replied.

"Aight nigga ya got a deal. I'm out," Riley said returning his guns to their place behind his back and walking out of the room.

Huey turned to Caesar who brought the gun he original had pointed at Riley around to face Huey.

"I'm sorry Caesar," Huey said to his friend holding his guns out wide.

"For what?" Caesar asked taken off guard by Huey's sudden apology.

"For putting you through everything I've put you threw all these years and never once thanking you for everything you've done," Huey said putting his guns slowly on the ground.

"Anything else?" Caesar lowered one of his guns cautiously.

"Yes, I'm sorry for always pushing you into the shadows and taking all the spotlight for myself," Huey added. "And also for never considering your feelings for Jazmine. There is only one way to solve that last one."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"We let Jazmine decide and we be happy for the one she chooses," Huey suggested.

"I can live with that," Caesar agreed but he did not lower his last gun. "While Jazzy which one of us do you like more?"

Jazmine looked up at both of them, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Uh...I...uh...I'm sorry Caesar," she stammered under both teens hopeful stares. "You're a great friend and everything but I like Huey." She winced expecting things to start up again.

Huey was thinking the same thing when he turned to face Caesar and he did not have a weapon. If Caesar chose he could end his life with a simple twitch of a muscle. But to his relief and surprise Caesar had lowered his last gun and let them drop from his hands.

"I guess it was stupid in the first place," Caesar smiled. "I'm sorry for attacking you Huey."

"Me too," Huey said. "You want to go call the Al Sharpton and tell him to get a new hair cut?"

"Can I talk?" Caesar asked.

"Of course."

"Then let's go," Caesar laughed wrapping his arm around him and the tow beaten up friends left the room leaving Jazmine kneeling on the floor forgotten by both teens.

Outside in the backyard the White Shadow simply smirked before walking into the bushes that surrounded the house.

* * *

**The end of my nigga moment fic for Secret4theunderground's contest has come and is now going. I hope you all enjoyed this short story.**


End file.
